La guerre maque les esprits
by Maevis
Summary: La troisième Grande Guerre Ninja, une guerre qui ne laissa personnes de côté ! Touchant les civils autant que les ninjas. C'est au début de ce conflit que l'équipe de Ice Scream va se voir confier une mission importante avec ses trois élèves. Arriveront-ils à surpasser les épreuves pour servir leur village? En tout cas le Hokage compte sur eux...


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Cela fait déjà u moment qu cette histoire traîne sur mon PC j'ai donc enfin décidé de la publié ici !

Il y a plusieurs personnages de mon cru, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. A la base le chapitre 1 et 2 étaient associé et ne formait qu'un seul grand chapitre. Mais pour un meilleur confort de lecture je l'ai divisé en 2 :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La guerre marque les esprits.**

_« La troisième grande guerre ninja, cette guerre restera gravé en moi et surtout en ma famille, mes élèves, tout mes amis et ceux de mon village. »_

Konoha et Iwa venaient tout juste d'entamer les hostilités sur Kusa. Dans le village caché du feu, le Hokage donnait des ordres de missions importantes aux Chuunins, qui formaient des équipes de quatre, afin de commencer au mieux cette nouvelle guerre qui s'annonçait difficile. Suna, étant trop affaibli par la disparition du Kazekage, ne pouvait en aucun cas prêter main forte à l'un des deux pays mais, il restait encore Kumo, Kiri et surtout Iwa. Ce dernier se situait juste à côté de Kusa et pouvait servir de passerelle pour atteindre l'ennemi sans se faire remarquer. De plus, l'avoir dans ses alliés faciliterait les choses pour Konoha. Oto et Taki, deux petits villages bien trop petits pour tenter quoi que ce soit, préférant protéger leur propre pays que d'envoyer ses ninjas se faire tuer.

Le Sandaime Hokage convoqua une dernière équipe dans son bureau avant que la nuit ne tomba. Cette fois-ci l'équipe était un peu plus particulière, en effet elle était composée de trois Genins et de leur sempai élevé au grade de Chuunin d'élite. Ice Scream, à vingt-cinq ans, avait reçu ce titre après avoir réussi une mission périlleuse avec ses coéquipiers. Elle était très complexe et toutes les capacités des ninjas avaient été utilisées pour la réaliser. Ils avaient prouvé, en l'effectuant, leur attache à leur pays, leur dévouement et leur puissance.

Le petit groupe de ninjas arriva devant la porte du bureau du Hokage. Le ninja qui avait été les chercher frappa et attendit la réponse du chef du village avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Les Genins suivaient leur maître sans un bruit et se placèrent en rang derrière lui. Le secrétaire partit, Sarutobi pouvait commencer :

« Bonsoir à vous! Comme vous le savez, les temps sont graves et sont comptés. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre du temps en attendant que les différentes équipes de Chuunins parties aujourd'hui reviennent pour leur donner de nouveaux ordres. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ce soir, vous allez devoir effectuer une mission extrêmement importante mais aussi dangereuse. Voici les papiers, lisez-les et posez-moi des questions ensuite si besoin. »

En finissant sa phrase, il leur tendit à chacun un petit dossier d'environ trois pages afin qu'ils puissent l'examiner.

*** Ordre de mission confidentielle ***

**Il est interdit de sortir ce document hors du bureau du Hokage. Toute tentative sera sévèrement punie.**

**Le village de Iwa :**

Depuis quelques années déjà, le village de Iwa et le village de Konoha n'entretiennent pas de bonnes relations. Les deux villages se sont maintes fois disputés mais ont toujours réussi à trouver une entente. Malgré la grande rivalité qui est née et qui ne fait que s'accroître, les deux pays ne se sont jamais combattus vraisemblablement et essayaient d'améliorer leurs liens afin d'augmenter leurs puissances économiques respectives en favorisant les échanges de marchandises et autres. Cependant, Iwa vient de lancer des attaques sur le village de Kusa, situé entre les deux grandes puissances, en même temps que Konoha.

**Villages aux alentour et les liens avec Konoha :**

Le village de Suna situé à l'Ouest de Konoha est dans l'incapacité de porter soutient à qui que ce soit pour le moment. En effet, le Kazekage a disparu et le village n'en est que plus affaiblit, il se pourrait même que Iwa tente quelque chose envers lui. Par contre, ayant une bonne relation, plutôt stable, avec eux, il ne faudra en aucun cas les attaquer ou leur chercher des ennuis. Il est important de les garder de notre côté.

En ce qui concerne Ame, le village n'a pas d'alliance à proprement parler avec Konoha car c'est un petit village en conflit interne et très fermé sur lui même. Il risque d'être au sein des conflits, il faudra donc se méfier ne sachant pas avec certitude la puissance militaire dont il dispose.

Kusa, ce petit village est la cible des deux grands. C'est un village géographiquement bien placé s'il tombe entre les mains du pays du Feu ou du pays de la Terre. La puissance militaire n'est pas très élevée mais ils n'ont pas l'intention de céder quoi que ce soit. Ils sont déterminés à se battre et il sera la cible des attaques d'Iwa contre Konoha et vice versa.

Enfin le dernier village qui séparent Feu et Terre est Taki. Il n'est pas entré en conflit pour le moment mais son silence ne présume rien de bon. Ses forces militaires sont encore inconnues c'est pourquoi il faut en savoir plus sur eux.

**La mission :**

L'équipe ninja affectée devra se rendre le plus rapidement possible aux frontières du pays du feu et de la Cascade. Plus elle mettra de temps, plus le risque d'une attaque surprise grandira. Tout devra se dérouler le plus discrètement possible afin qu'il n'y ait pas plus de problèmes. Une fois rendus sur les lieux, ils devront passer clandestinement les frontières et atteindre le village de Taki sans se faire repérer. Si tout se passe sans encombres, il faudra alors gagner un maximum de données sur la puissance militaire et sur la situation du village. En aucun cas les membres de l'équipe ne doivent être séparés, cela augmenterait les chances de se faire repérer. Pour accroître les chances de réussite, les ninjas recevront des tenues correspondantes à celles des ninjas de Taki. Bien sûr en utilisant cette technique, les risques sont plus importants, c'est pourquoi ce sera le dernier recours auquel vous devrez avoir si vous n'arrivez pas autrement.

Une fois le maximum d'informations trouvées, vous devrez revenir le plus rapidement possible tout en étant discrets. Une équipe d'Anbus attendra près de la frontière et vous escortera jusqu'à Konoha.

Toute la mission est basée sur le temps et la discrétion. Il faudra donc faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe afin que la mission soit remplie le plus efficacement possible et le plus rapidement. De plus avec les risques d'attaques, un ninja médecin devra obligatoirement faire partie de l'équipe. C'est pourquoi celle-ci devra être choisie le mieux possible.

Ce sera une équipe composée d'un Chuunin et des trois Genins sous sa responsabilité qui seront convoqués. Ces ninjas devront avoir une maîtrise parfaite du combat en équipe et ne devront en aucun cas avoir des désaccords internes ou une quelconque rivalité qui pourrait compromettre la mission. Elle devra également comprendre un ninja médecin, capable de faire le nécessaire en cas de blessures graves.

**C'est une mission de rang A, l'équipe ninja doit en prendre conscience et mesurer pleinement les risques qu'ils encourent.**

Après avoir lu attentivement le document, les Genins restèrent bouche-bée. Ils allaient enfin accomplir une mission de rang A et surtout le Hokage les avait choisi eux parmi toute leur promotion, ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux. Quand à Ice, celui-ci resta un moment dans le silence, réfléchissant encore à tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Sandaime prit les devant et demanda :

« Avez-vous des questions? Je sais que c'est assez vague comme ordre mais toutes informations les concernant sont les bienvenues.

- Excusez-moi mais ne serait-il pas préférable de prendre une équipe moins nombreuse pour qu'elle soit accomplie plus rapidement?, questionna le Chuunin, Plus l'équipe est grande, plus la vitesse de l'équipe diminue. De plus, on sera plus facilement repérable.

- J'en suis conscient, cependant je ne peux envoyer des Genins seuls dans une telle mission et l'on m'a affirmé que c'était votre équipe qui était la plus soudée et dont le travail d'équipe n'est plus à chercher. J'ai moi-même pu le lire dans des rapports de missions D et C accomplies par vous. Je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour réussir.

- Très bien maître, je vous remercie de votre confiance, salua Ice Scream. »

Le chef acquiesça et leur fit signe de sortir. Le Chuunin prit les devant suivit de près par ses élèves. Il était de taille moyenne mais musclé tout en restant svelte. Ses cheveux bruns, aux reflets bleus, hérissés sur sa tête le grandissaient de quelques centimètre ce qui semblait compter pour lui. Il portait des lunettes aux montures imposantes avec seulement une petite visière rouges, tout droit sortie de X-Men. Il avait enfilé la tenue ordinaire des Chuunins et passé par-dessus sa grosse veste verte montrant sont appartenance à un rang supérieur aux Genins. La petite plaque métallique représentant son appartenance à Konoha était située sur son bras gauche. Malgré son air décontracté, il était un excellent professeur et aidait ses élèves à surmonter leurs faiblesses. Il prenait soin de chacun d'entre eux et faisait tout son possible pour qu'ils s'entendent le mieux possible et qu'ils réussissent à devenir de grands ninjas de Konoha.

Ses trois élèves étaient Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu et Uchiwa Nanaki. Le premier était un jeune garçon de 12 ans, portant son bandeau frontal sur sa tête laissant une mèche importante de ses cheveux bruns tomber sur le côté droit de son visage, cachant son œil. Sa tenue simple composée d'un tee-shirt à mailles (comme celui de Shikamuru), surplombé d'une veste, à fermeture éclair, bleue foncé ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Kotetsu lui, portait son bandeau sur son front comme les trois quarts des ninjas du villages. Ses cheveux bruns, en bataille, partaient vers l'arrière. Un petit bandage, traversait le milieu de son visage passant sur son nez et sous ses yeux. Du côté vestimentaire, il ressemblait étrangement à son copain, on aurait dit un clone avec un visage différent. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables depuis la plus jeune enfance. Leurs parents se connaissaient avant même qu'ils soient nés, et des la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés, ils sont devenus meilleurs amis. Ils avaient fait ensemble l'académie des ninjas et avaient développé un jeu d'équipe extraordinaire. Malgré leurs faiblesses en solitaire, ensemble ils ne formaient plus qu'un et il était difficile pour les autres Genins de leur promotion de les battre. Leur capacité à combattre ensemble était impressionnante, c'est ce que le Hokage avait remarqué en eux, il savait tout de son village et savait que ces deux-là pouvaient accomplir de grandes choses sous les ordres de leur sensei.

Enfin Nanaki était une fille plutôt timide issue du clan des Uchiwa. Elle avait préféré se spécialiser dans la médecine plutôt que dans le combat, pour elle sauver des vies comptait plus que d'en ôter. Récemment elle avait développé ses sharingans et possédait enfin deux virgules. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement les technique de bases des Uchiwa apprises via son père comme « la Boule de feu » mais les utilisait que rarement. Elle aussi avait de longs cheveux noirs, lui arrivant mis dos. Son bandeau sur le front, quelques cheveux en dépassaient et s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses sourcils. Elle s'habillait avec la tenue des Uchiwa, soit un tee-shirt à l'emblème du clan noir et un pantalon blanc. Elle avait eu du mal à s'entendre avec ses coéquipiers mais ils avaient tous fait des efforts et la timidité de la jeune fille disparaissait en présence des ses amis et de son maître.

[…]

Ice Scream avait donné rendez-vous à ses élèves une heure plus tard devant la porte Est de Konoha. Ils devaient tous se préparer, avoir tous assez de kunais et de shurikens mais aussi une trousse de premier secours et quelques bricoles afin qu'ils puissent camper tranquillement dans la forêt. Le Chuunin d'élite en avait profité pour élaborer un plan lorsqu'ils arriveraient à la frontière mais celui-ci restait encore incomplet, il lui fallait plus de temps et surtout des informations qu'il n'aurait qu'une fois sur les lieux.

Les Genins arrivèrent pile à l'heure convenue plus tôt suivit par le Hokage et deux Anbus. Ils échangèrent quelques formalités et au moment où l'équipe sortit du village, Sarutobi Heizen lança :

« Je compte sur vous! »

Ce furent les derniers mots audibles par la troupe avant qu'elle ne soit hors de vue du village ninja. La nuit était fraîche avec une pleine lune permettant une visibilité des alentours parfaite. Ice guidait l'équipe, tandis que Izumo fermait la marche juste après Kotetsu. Nanaki se trouvait juste derrière son sensei afin d'être mieux protégée en cas d'attaques. C'était l'élément le plus important de la team car si elle mourrait plus personne ne pourrait être soigné.

Après deux bonnes heures de course, Scream décida de faire une halte pour permettre à ses élèves de se reposer cinq minutes et de les informer un peu de son plan. Certes il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent de temps, mais arriver fatigués sur le champ de bataille était encore plus déconseillé! Après tout les trois gamins n'avaient pas l'expérience du Chuunin. Les ninjas n'avaient en plus pas pu dormir depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures, il était hors de question de les envoyer comme ça dans cette mission périlleuse. Il les autorisa à dormir pendant qu'il faisait le guet. Le petit feu préparé auparavant donnait de la chaleur aux endormis qui étaient allongés juste à côté. Les alentours semblaient paisibles, seul le chant d'un hibou brisait le silence.

Cependant cela ne fut que trop court du point de vue de chacun. Le sensei avait remarqué la présence des trois personnes un peu plus loin, sans doute attirées par la fumée et la lumière que procurait le feu de camp. Il l'éteignit grâce à un jutsu de type suiton puis réveilla un par un ses élèves. Il leur murmura de ramasser leurs affaires avant de leurs donner quelques indications pour surprendre l'ennemi.

Tapis dans l'ombre, Hagane Kotetsu et Kamizuki Izumo préparaient leur technique spéciale conçue il y a peu. Elle mettait un peu de temps avant sa mise au point mais devenait très efficace et puissante une fois terminée. La jeune Uchiwa et le jeune adulte allaient faire diversion et pourquoi pas en neutraliser un. Une fine pluie se mit au même moment à tomber.

Perché sur deux arbres différents, les deux personnes attendaient patiemment l'arrivé des ninjas qui ne se firent pas prier trop longtemps. Avant même qu'ils n'aient put dire « ouf », une pluie de kunais explosifs et de shurikens s'abattait sur eux. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, c'était bel et bien des ennemis et plus précisément des ninjas d'Iwa, sûrement venus explorer la forêt pour en savoir plus sur la défense de Konoha. L'un fut salement amoché mais cela ne l'empêcha en rien de répliquer par un jutsu :

« Suiton : Technique du dragon aqueux! »

Un grand dragon d'eau surgit des flaques d'eau crées par la pluie et fonça droit sur les arbres. Ne voyant pas d'où venait l'attaque, il l'avait lancé au hasard, frappant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Les deux ninjas de Konoha durent se découvrir et une salve de shurikens partie dans leur direction.

« Fuuton : Le souffle repoussant!, cria Ice Scream afin de repousser les armes et protéger son élève. »

Le ninja blessé juste avant n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer et se prit ce retour en pleine figure le mettant KO pour de bon. Comme quoi la surprise avait du bon parfois. Ses deux coéquipiers n'en revenaient pas, les mettant hors d'eux. Voyant que le combat allait être plus dur, le brun aux lunettes lança un regard à sa partenaire qui comprit aussi tôt. « Sharingan » pensa-t-elle tout en concentrant son chakra pour les amorcer. Grâce à eux, elle pourrait plus facilement se protéger et donner un coup de main à son maître. Les deux adversaires pouvaient se distinguer par leurs tailles très différentes. Le plus grand se jeta sur l'adulte tandis que dans son ombre, le plus petit bondit sur la jeune Uchiwa. Elle évita de justesse le coup de poing concentré en chakra et lança une boule de feu sur celui-ci. Elle avait été rapide à effectuer ses signes mais l'ennemi l'était encore plus. Il sembla éviter aisément le jutsu avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois sur elle pour lui affliger un coup puissant.

Derrière eux, Ice esquiva le coup de pied adverse avec son bras avant de lui attraper la jambe et de le jeter contre un arbre. Il tenta de le ligoter mais l'autre, plus rapide, lui assena un coup de coude dans le ventre avant de le propulser en arrière par un coup de pied concentré en chakra. Le Chuunin de Konoha avait sous estimé le ninja d'Iwa, il fallait donc qu'il se ressaisisse avant que la Genin ne se fasse avoir aussi.

« Hyuton : Déferlante de glace ! »

Ice venait d'exécuter un jutsu de type glace en combinant les deux éléments de son chakra : l'eau et le vent. C'est une technique héréditaire que seuls quelques ninjas possèdent. En maîtrisant cette technique, il avait vite apprit que sa famille était originaire de Kiri et ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée à Konoha. Mais en attendant, maîtriser cet élément lui était très utile. De multiples pics se formèrent à la vitesse du son en direction de son adversaire le transperçant au niveau des jambes. La douleur était telle que le ninja d'Iwa s'écroula sur le sol avant de perdre connaissance, due à la perte abondante de sang et de la douleur encourue.

La petite Nanaki était en danger et il ne pouvait la protéger, le temps qu'il arrive à sa hauteur, il serait déjà trop tard ! Il voulut exécuter un nouveau jutsu sur le type mais Kotetsu et Izumo arrivèrent droit sur lui, un géant Shuriken dans les mains. Ils lui balancèrent en plein sur lui. Le petit n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écarter avant de se faire découper en deux par cette énorme chose. Nanaki qui était toujours en l'air après son saut pour lancer son jutsu atterrit aux côtés de son sensei. Les deux jeunes garçons quand à eux lancèrent un jutsu combiné qui requérait une quantité importante de chakra pour l'un et pour l'autre un temps important pour charger un éclair assez puisant, d'où l'attente avant de l'utiliser.

« Suiton : Déferlante aqueuse !

- Raiton : Les milles éclairs ! »

« Déferlante d'éclairs ! crièrent ensemble les deux Genins qui venaient de mettre un pied à terre. »

Une géante vague d'eau s'éleva au dessus des hommes puis des éclairs la parcoururent de part et d'autre. Ils l'envoyèrent alors en direction de l'ennemi toujours debout qui pour se protéger de cette chose créa :

« Doton : La muraille de boue ! »

Cependant, le Doton qui résistait parfaitement au Suiton, se trouvait défavorisé en présence du Raiton. De plus, la puissance du Raiton utilisée par Kotetsu avait été augmentée lorsque sa coéquipière avait lancé une technique Katon. Cela avait créé un petit courant ascendant dans l'atmosphère et avait permis de rassembler des cumulonimbus, petits nuages chargés électriquement. Cela rajouté au nuage qui crachait la pluie, la puissance avait au moins doublée. Bien sûr, tous les deux ne maîtrisaient pas encore assez bien leurs éléments, ils avait besoin de temps pour l'utiliser mais elle pouvait s'avérer redoutable. Ce jutsu n'eut aucun mal à transpercer le mur et la vague s'effondra sur le ninja d'Iwa qui s'écroula sur le coup, l'électrisant sur place. Il survit de justesse et alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans un sommeil profond. La bataille avait été rude mais courte, ce qui avait considérablement affaiblit les ninjas de Konoha, entre autre les jeunes élèves. Ice se renseigna sur leur état. Personne n'était blessé mais les réserves de chakra de chacun en avaient prit un coup. Il décida d'attacher solidement les ninjas d'Iwa et de repartir en direction de la frontière. La pause serait pour plus tard, ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps même s'il était peu probable que d'autres ninjas rodent dans les parages.

_To be continue..._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impression ;)


End file.
